Splish Splash
by FlowerPot21
Summary: Eric, Calleigh, and a bathtub...'nuff said.


Splish-Splash

Calleigh remembers fondly what Eric said to her earlier in the afternoon, how after all the years they've been working together, she still managed to surprise him. It'd been a sweet, endearing sentiment because in this new, blossoming relationship, she thinks that finding out new, intimate things about each other is half the fun of it. It shows that even though they've been friends for years that there are things that they have yet to learn about each other. It makes her giggly and warm to think about all the things he may not know about her and how it doesn't send her into panic at the thought that he has plenty of time to learn. She's never wanted anything more in her life.

She sighs as she enters her home and sets her purse down onto the couch. Eric's car is in the driveway, so she knows that he's here. She'd been intent on eating a pint of ice cream while reclining against Eric on the couch, letting him control the television tonight, since he'd had to hear all the gossip and buzz about the gushy, corny reality series, _The Marrying Kind_. She'd made sure to record the other episodes for later, so she figured _Sports Center_ and _Best Damn Sports Show Period_ were due. It's only fair, right? She'd half expected him to be planted on the couch already with the TV on when she'd arrived home, but he is not nor is he in the kitchen.

Calleigh furrows her eyebrows.

"Eric?" She calls as she heads down the hallway, taking off her black blazer as she heads into her bedroom. She puts the blazer onto the bed as she kicks off her heels before she pushes the door to the bathroom open. She stops and tilts her head to the side at what she sees next.

Eric dozing in her tub.

"Hey."

"And you said that _I_ still manage to surprise you..." She jokes, putting her hands on her hips. "Is there uh...something I need to know?"

He opens his eyes, chuckling. "Absolutely not..."

She comes over to him, shaking her head. "Well I certainly never figured you for a bath kind of guy..."

"I'm not," he sighs. "It's just that my leg was aching and I wanted to get off it for a little bit."

"Shall I get you some Epsom salt, dear?" She teases in her saccharine sweet Southern drawl.

"You're funny, you know that? You're a real comedienne."

"I try."

She pushes her hair behind her ears before she gets on her knees, resting her chin on her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah," he says. "I took something."

She tilts her head to the side. "I mean...are you _okay_?"

Eric sets his jaw a bit and she looks away.

He doesn't like it when she asks him that question, gets prickly and defensive when that concerned, unsure look crosses her features and her eyes become impossibly softer, enough to melt his heart and make him confess everything to her. What the hell did he need a priest for when Calleigh is the one he reveals his sins and thoughts to? She is truly a good woman, good to him because she wants to help him, wants to care and share his burdens with him.

"I'm sorry..."

"No," he says softly. "I shouldn't respond to you that way when you ask...I'm good, though."

Calleigh nods.

She knows that Eric will experience all of the residual effects of his injury, possibly for years because it'd been so devastating in the beginning. Sometimes he still wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat either from a memory from the day he got shot or images of his sister's death. Of course, it's both old and new news to Calleigh; she knew before they became a couple that he'd been having nightmares, but the newness dawned upon her when they began to share a bed. She didn't know how to comfort him when it happened the first time, and she felt completely useless. He assured her that he knew how to wind himself down, that she need only to be calm with him.

Her heart aches for him sometimes, though because of all that he's been through.

Eric brings his hand out of the water and he gently touches his finger to the tip of her nose, making blush and grin.

"I'm alright, Calleigh, okay?"

She nods.

He knows that she worries about him more than she should. There's not much he can do or say to change that because he knows that she will just worry about him anyhow; it's in her stubborn nature. She's going to do what she wants to do, feel what she wants to feel regardless what anybody says otherwise. He just wishes that she wouldn't. He thinks that he is taking care of himself pretty well, handling the stress of the situations that have been thrown his way pretty well, but he's not in denial of the side effects that are possible from his injury. It'd be stupid to think that he's completely healed. He knows that there will come a day when he will be, but until then, he's just got to muddle through the side effects.

But God, he loves Calleigh; more deeply than he'd imagined because she has taken him on and never left his side.

That's a good woman.

Calleigh leans over and kisses his forehead.

"Alright," she says as she gets up. "Since you're in the tub, then I guess I get to watch my shows tonight."

He grins. "You know, it would be kind of nice to put a TV in here..."

She laughs. "Oh no...no way, mister. I'd never see you again."

"You'd see me everyday except on weekends," he grins. "Off to watch _The Marrying Kind_?"

She shrugs. "Maybe...if there's nothing else more interesting."

"You've got the whole season recorded on your Tivo...c'mon, admit that you watch it when I'm not looking."

She blushes. "Alright...I'm a sucker for it, okay? I'm a big, gushy girl..."

He shrugs. "Nothin' wrong with that..."

Calleigh smiles.

"But do you _have_ to catch up on it tonight?" He asks. "Especially knowing how it ends and all..."

She looks at him incredulously. "That is so wrong!"

"I'm just saying..." He pauses and rakes his eyes over her body. "I'm not opposed to a little company...the water's still really hot."

She gently bites her bottom lip then she smiles.

"Well if you insist."

With that, she begins to undress.

She first begins with her silk, hot pink sleeveless blouse. She unties the little little scarf in the front before she crosses her arms and gently grabs the hem and she slowly, teasingly pulls the blouse up, revealing the tanned, creamy skin of her toned abdomen to him. He smirks a bit as he watches her intently.

Her blouse is off, and she is now clad only in her black slacks and her black and white polka dot strapless bra with a little black bow in the center where her cleavage ends into the bra. He'd watched her put that sexy little thing on this morning, something which he greatly enjoyed, but not as much as he will enjoy seeing her taking it off.

She musses her hair a bit for him for effect before she goes over to the mini radio and turns it on to a station, and some slow jazz song plays and she smirks as she turns back to him and shimmies her hips a bit, blushing as she feels the fire in his stare beginning to consume her. She slowly unbuckles her belt and she slides it from around her waist and drops it to the floor. She raises an eyebrow as she gently caresses her hands over her abdomen up over her breasts, gently cupping her breasts before moving them up her flushed neck and into her hair again before sliding them down to the button of her slacks.

Sexy, sensual Calleigh is even better than sweet, adorable Calleigh.

When she puts her mind to it, she can be quite the tawdry little sex kitten.

Eric is simultaneously amused and aroused because she really gets into it, but she's taking a bit too long for him, and he hopes that she gets the hint and picks up the pace and gets in the tub.

As if she's read his mind, she quickly divests herself of her slacks, pushing them off to the side with her foot before she comes closer to the edge of the tub. He reaches out a hand and he caresses over her thigh, the heat seeping into her skin and making her flush with warmth and as a shudder seizes her body. She only has her bra and black lace thongs left to take off, and she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra and her breasts bounce slightly with freedom as she lets it fall away and she playfully tosses it over her shoulder, smiling. The last scrap of cloth to go are her panties, which she slides off and steps out of them before she finally gets into the tub with her lover and she slides her body up against his before she puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him softly, smiling.

"This is way better than TV, isn't it?" He asks as he kisses her neck.

She sighs dramatically. "I guess..."

That earns her a tickle to her side and she giggles as she pulls away a bit.

"Eric..."

He rests his hands on Calleigh's hips as he kisses her lovingly before she turns and reclines against his chest. She slides her head under and gets her hair wet before she turns onto her side against him, her head resting on his shoulder as one hand caresses over her back and the other takes her hand and kisses it.

They rest like that for a few minutes, reveling in the addicting intimacy.

That is something, when felt for the first time, that is so comforting, overwhelming and intense. It takes a relationship to a completely different level and it somehow deepens everything else that exists between them. Neither of them has ever had intimacy in any of their previous relationships, so while this is something new, they don't fear it because they can explore it together; they both know that this is right.

Calleigh sighs as she begins to gently caress her fingers down his chest. She kisses along his jaw line as her hand caresses lower, lower until she is just mere inches above making contact with his cock. He swallows thickly as she touches her tongue to that spot just under his chin before kissing the spot before she slides her body up against him further, her breasts pressing into his chest, her nipples already hard and taut against his skin.

She kisses the corner of his mouth as her hand makes contact with him and begins to caress, the hot water all the lubrication she needs. Even under the water, she feels herself becoming aroused, feels her thighs clenching involuntarily as she feels Eric responding to her hand gripping him strongly, but not too hard, and she feels him throbbing in her palm. He growls low and she giggles as she leaves hot kisses along his chest.

"Teasing me like this is funny to you?" He asks as he lifts his hips slightly into her hand.

"Yeah," she chuckles before she kisses him passionately, slowly, nipping slightly at his bottom lip before inviting him in for a deeper kiss, his tongue exploring her depths as one hand caresses up her side, trailing along the side of her breast.

She twists her wrist and he grunts into her mouth and he pulls away.

"Calleigh..."

She ignores his protests as she rests her head onto his shoulder, leaving feather soft kisses on his neck as she strokes him, watching as he becomes harder in her hand, like magic and she hears his heart quickening in his chest as she works him. He groans as he tilts his head back, breathing deeply to try and keep his control because he's got his own plans for Calleigh.

She slides her leg against his as she strokes him and leaves kisses on his neck and chest.

"Cal-"

She interrupts him with a kiss as she firms her grip on him and he moans, his hand going to her wrist to stop her. She smiles against his lips as she gives him one more squeeze before she releases him. He kisses her neck, thankful that she's stopped because he certainly wants to return the favor of teasing her. He sluices water over her back as she straddles him kissing him softly. Eric caresses over her back then brings his hands to her abdomen as he kisses her. He gently cups her breasts in his hands as he kisses along her chest, and her skin flushes again. Calleigh caresses her hands over his shoulders as he leans in and kisses the valley between her breasts before he licks the nipple of one breast and she moans.

"Mm..."

She arches into his ministrations as she grips his shoulders, scraping her fingers over his head as he laves her other, more sensitive nipple and she lets out a shuddering sigh.

She brings him back up and she kisses him fervently and his hand finds its way between her thighs and he grazes over her center before dipping his hand between her folds, and he groans into the kiss when he feels her hot and velvety. She bucks against his fingers slightly, her tongue peeking out to lick his lips before kissing him fully again.

He strokes his finger over her clit and she inhales sharply then she tilts her head back and moans. She is definitely rueing her teasing because Eric will definitely make sure to drive her crazy and then suddenly leave her hanging until he takes her.

He swipes over her clit again and she moans, closing her eyes.

He sucks a nipple as he slides a finger into her tight, scorching canal, and she feels electric arousal and she bucks her hips slightly.

"Eric...yes..."

He slides another finger inside her and he presses his thumb on her clit all the while leaving hot, wet kisses along her neck.

"Mm, _carina_..." He whispers into her neck between kisses. "You're so wet..."

"Hmmm..." She hums as he gently moves his fingers within her. "Of course...I'm in the bath..."

At that he chuckles, as he kisses her cheek. "You're just full of 'em tonight, aren't you?"

She gasps when he finds that wonderful spot inside her that starts a tingling feeling that begins in her spine and radiates through her entire body and she flushes again, her giggles dissolving into shuddering sighs as she tangles her fingers into her damp hair.

The combination of the warm water swirling around her and the inferno inside her from the contact of his fingers makes her dizzy slightly, the steam from the water dancing around them, a mixture of water and perspiration coating their bodies. He looks at her, takes her in and he nearly dies at how beautiful she is. Her cheeks are aglow with passion and arousal, her eyes are a deep jade, and her lips are swollen, red and plump from being kissed and are ready to be kissed some more. Her hair his wavy and falling around her face and he thinks that there will never be a sight more gorgeous and sexy as she is right now.

She moans when he adds more pressure to her clit and hooks his fingers inside her as he increases the pace of moving them deep inside her. Calleigh bucks her hips but Eric grips her hip firmly, keeping her still, and the burn begins deep in her belly as she bites her bottom lip, furrowing her eyebrows.

"God..." She moans.

He leans in and kisses the side of her breast softly before he takes a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking, nipping with his teeth and she digs her fingernails into his shoulders. Tendrils of pleasure spark through and she feels like he is touching her all over her body as he fingers her, presses her bundle of sensitive nerves and tortures her over-sensitive nipple with his mouth, drawing her closer and closer to the precipice...

Calleigh opens her eyes and she furrows her eyebrows as he kisses her lips.

"Hey..." She whines against his lips when she notices that he has stopped.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," he says as he wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him lovingly.

She moves so that instead of straddling him, she is in his lap and she wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel his hardness against her and she opens herself more to him. He puts his hands on her lower back and brings her closer, slowly entering her body, both of them moaning slightly at the sensations that immediately follow. He fills her completely, both in the literal and spiritual sense; she's never fit so well with a man before, and she just knows that they were made for each other.

Eric is _wonderful_. His body is impressive, and he towers over Calleigh when she doesn't have heels on because of her short stature, but when they're together like this, they are truly equals and he goes so deep into her, she doesn't know where she ends and he begins. She doesn't know was she molds herself into his body, kissing his skin, tracing her fingers over hard muscle.

"I love you," she says, so much emotion in her voice and he caresses her cheek.

"I love you too."

She kisses him and she bucks her hips and he groans into their kiss.

He guides her hips as she moves slowly, stoking the controlled burn between them, the water sloshing a bit, the movement of her body against him making smooth, sinewy waves caressing their skin. He kisses along her neck, up to her chin before he captures her lips again.

"You feel so amazing," she sighs.

"So do you," he whispers against the skin of her neck. "You're so beautiful..."

She smiles as she moves over him faster now, her breath coming quicker, as she tilts her head back, a keening cry drowning out the soft music in the room as she loosens her legs around him and changes the angle. He growls low as he caresses one hand over her abdomen when she leans back. The water helps them set an easy rhythm that builds the friction between them. He brings her against him again, kissing her deeply, tongues laving and exploring as she rides him, whimpering and moaning.

He caresses over her thighs then he puts one hand on her hip and the other cups a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers as he lifts his hips to meet hers making her gasp.

"Unh...yes..." She moans. "Lie back..."

He rests his back against the back of the tub and she leans back, her hands resting on his legs as she rolls her hips over him faster. She is open to him and he caresses his hands over her legs, over her knees and down her thighs and back, feeling her delicate muscles flex with her movements. Her face is sweaty and flushed and he feels her tightening around him.

Eric puts his hands on her ass and guides her, grunting as he closes his eyes tightly feeling the pleasure at the base of his spine.

Calleigh moans in ecstasy and she caresses one hand over her abdomen and over her breast before putting it back on his leg. He opens his eyes and makes contact with hers and he slides a hand around her front and presses his thumb to her clit, sending her body into a frenzy of intense pleasure and arousal.

"Right there," she whimpers. "Don't stop..."

He swipes his thumb back and forth, bringing her higher and higher, making her lose her rhythm and he grips her hip harder and gets her back into rhythm, taking her in, whispering encouragements to her.

"That's it," he pants. "C'mon Calleigh..."

She loves it when he talks to her, tells her how beautiful she is, encourages her and coaxes her climax out of her.

The water is out of control now, mimicking their bodies as they make love wildly, both riding head on toward what promises to be a spectacular end. He pulls her back to him, changing the angle again and she buries her face into his shoulder, moaning as she grinds her hips into his.

"Oh," Calleigh moans, feeling her hips protesting against the exercise they are getting. "Ooh, yes...I'm so close..."

She feels him becoming harder inside her and she hears him groaning and whispering sweet nothings and encouragements in a mixture of Spanish and Russian (_Sprussian_ is what she calls it). He is close but he wants to bring her over first, wanting to revel in every moment when she comes.

Water splashes between their bodies when he pulls her harshly against him, thrusting up into her and it makes her cry out, lose her rhythm as he gently nibbles at her earlobe and she scores her nails over his back.

"C'mon _carina_," he whispers huskily. "C'mon...come for me."

He finds her clit again and she gasps, but she holds on stubbornly.

"No...not yet I-"

"Come," he commands again, roughly rubbing over her clit, the first gentle flutters. "Come."

One more thrust, one more press on her clit and she gasps then cries out his name as she comes, her muscles clenching and the spasms uncontrollable as she tightens her limbs around him, digging her fingernails into his flesh and moaning his name on shuddering whimpers. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, and he thrusts up into her hard one last time, the wicked spasms of her inner muscles ushering him in deeper before he comes into her with a grunt, sighing her name as he rests his forehead against her neck.

After a moment, Eric looks at her and they both kiss softly, laughing as the relaxing, sated feelings of afterglow begin to take hold. The water is still slightly warm, but it's quickly going tepid and Calleigh moves, separating them and she rests her back into his chest and he kisses her cheek as he caresses over her abdomen.

She sighs as she hooks her arms around his neck as he caresses over her breasts and kisses her neck. She turns and kisses him before she smiles.

"You are so worth breaking up with my Tivo," She purrs and he chuckles.

"I guess I'm one hell of a diversion, aren't I?" He says smugly and she turns and splashes him.

"Hey, it goes both ways, Delko," she smiles. "I _know_ I do you one better than ESPN."

He shrugs. "Eh...different kind of fulfillment."

She raises an eyebrow. "Now who's being funny?"

He laughs as he leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth before he draws her back into him.

"Now if we're talking about Pay-per-View..." Eric contemplates.

"I'm getting out."

_End_


End file.
